


Nőtlen?!

by aguneszu



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguneszu/pseuds/aguneszu
Summary: drabble





	Nőtlen?!

– Idióták! – csattant fel mérgesen Akira.  
– Mi történt, Rei?  
– Ezen az oldalon azt írják, hogy nőtlenek vagyunk.  
– És?  
– Mit és?! – horkant fel a basszusgitáros. – Minek írnak olyanról, amiről fogalmuk sincs? – morgott továbbra is. – Ott van Ruki és Kai, akik házasok, és Aoi is több éve boldog párkapcsolatban él.  
– Ugyan már, tudod milyenek a rajongólányok, szeretnek abban a hitben élni, hogy nincs senkik.  
– De…  
– Tulajdonképpen, mit akarsz? – szakította félbe és kérdezte Uruha kíváncsian. – Rád még igaz is, hogy nőtlen vagy – nevetett fel, miközben felállt a kanapéról, majd az ajtóhoz érve még visszafordult. – Na gyere, és fuvarozd haza a pasidat – kacsintott kedvesére Kouyou.


End file.
